


Warbling in a New Direction

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marking, NOT Blaine or Klaine friendly (PLEASE BE WARNED), Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Puck & Sam being hyper protective of Kurt, Verbal Abuse, Warblers love Kurt!, tags to be updated as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>***ENTIRE STORY BETA READ & EDITED AS OF 7/6/2015 by the lovely kurtbastianjust!<br/></b><br/>The parents of the Dalton Warbler's come to a radical decision after they discover the bad behavior of their boys. The Warblers find themselves attending McKinley High School for a reality check their parents feel they need. It is made clear to the boys that they will be joining the New Directions glee classes and practices. Forcing the two groups to learn to get along. Despite having heard about McKinley from Kurt and Blaine they aren't prepared for what they find not the changes in their very own Kurt Hummel or what being part of McKinley's glee club means.  Now the boys find themselves smack dab in the on going drama that is New Directions.</p><p>Current endgame is Kurt/Sebastian! (DISCLAIMER: This is not real. I do not own Glee or its characters. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Verdict

**Author's Note:**

> NOW BETA READ by the lovely and talented kurtbastianjust! Show her all the love in the world guys! She's helped make this fic so much better and easier to read! :) 
> 
> All mistakes STILL belong to me. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is not real. I do not own Glee or its characters.

Stewart Smythe sighed, leaning back in his leather desk chair. This was his third time watching the video and he still wasn't 100% sure he could believe what he was seeing and hearing. Oh, he had no problem believing that Congressman Hummel's son would pull off such an extraordinary verbal assault but to do it to the group of boys that he was doing it too, well that took some real balls. In that small group sitting in the auditorium chairs were son's of some of the richest and most influential people in the state. The slip of a boy seemed not to care at all. What's more his own group of friends and club members were standing behind him showing solidarity. The State's Attorney found himself wondering if any of the Warblers would or were as devoted to each other.

Cringing as Kurt Hummel spelled out the crimes of his own son, not just this whole Anderson/slushy thing either, he quickly included those crimes he felt the rest of the group had committed whether they were willfully participating in the various plots and schemes or just turning a blind eye. It was the next part that kept nagging at the Smythe patriarch. 

_Kurt glared down at the group of Warblers; most of which were now shrinking in their seats. "I once considered myself one of you. Considered you boys among my friends. But the truth is, you're not worthy of my friendship or trust." Hands falling to his slender hips currently encased in soft coal colored tailored slacks. "You might not have meant to hurt Blaine but you did. HIS intention," The porcelain skinned boy pointed at Sebastian. "Was to hurt me and humiliate me. Blaine just jumped in front of the shot. The reality is that for all of your B.S. about zero tolerance for bullying and being above that, you ARE the bullies. You silence any opinions that don't fit your status quo. You hurt and humiliate those who dare stand against you. At least here bullies are honest about who and what they are. You boys wouldn't last a week in the halls of McKinley if you attended this school. A week starting your days off getting tossed in a dumpster. Or changing three times in one day due to slushy wielding jocks, and that's to say nothing of how you'll respond to the frequent painful locker checks, tripping, and spiteful hate filled words."_

_Turning away a slim fingered hand waved back toward the uniformed group. "Go back to your ivory tower boys. This is done and honestly if I never see another Dalton uniform it will be too soon."_

The video ended as Kurt Hummel walked offstage and a few voices could be heard from the floor from, Stewart guessed, boys who did not want to lose their connection to the feisty boy. Sighing the man made a decision and forwarded the email to the Headmaster at Dalton as well as the parents of some of the boys in Warblers that he and his wife were acquainted or friends with in the hopes they would follow his example. He had only one sentence in his email that the video was attached to.

**{I think the young Mr. Hummel is onto something and our boys need a reality check therefore Sebastian will begin McKinley High School as of Monday.}**

His home office door opened and Stewart looked up closing his laptop. An elegant blond brow raised as Olivia Smythe moved into the room, "You are aware that you are a trouble maker right?" Shaking her head and chuckling fondly as her husband's face pressed against her belly. "Sebastian gets that from you." She didn't have to hear the muted and muffled words to know that he was saying disparaging things about her parents.

888

Back at Dalton many of the Warblers were in shock sitting in the practice room. All but one of them had never seen that side of Kurt. Trent finally tilted his head forward off the back of the leather sofa, "Ok, I'm gonna be the one to say it I guess. Who the fuck was that in Kurt's body? I've never seen him like that. He's usually so quiet and... and demure. Sweet and such a perfect counterpart to Blaine's bigger than life personality." He whistled and looked around the room. "Do you think he just lost it because he feels we all helped to hurt Blaine?"

Snorting, Sebastian rubbed a hand over his face. "Are you fucking stupid? What happened today was restrained compared to some of the verbal smack downs I've gotten from him. Trust me, we got off lightly." Looking up he realized that almost all of the other boys were blinking at him in shock. "Oh Jesus Fuck! You guys have seriously never seen the real Kurt have you? I mean..." He shook his head and stood up. "This is just so many levels of fucked up and I'm too tired to listen to it or to you all bitch at me." Waving, Sebastian left with the door clicking shut behind him.

Nick looked at Jeff and they both sighed. "He's right." The brunette finally broke the silence. "According to Sam and Puck, Kurt was once the Ice Prince of McKinley. He ripped people apart with words and no matter what any of them did to him he still walked down the halls with his head high and as if nothing they did could touch him."

Jeff laughed, "According to Puck it drove him crazy. And quite a few others who wanted to put him in his place. They told us that the Kurt we sent back to New Directions is a shadow... or like, the shell of the guy he was before." Looking around many of the boys in the room shifted uncomfortably at the news shared by the couple.

 

 


	2. The Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warbler's discover their fate. The secrets held behind the closed doors of the Hudmel house are explained.
> 
>  DISCLAIMER: This is not real. I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for sticking with me and this story and for all of your amazing feedback which is really what kept me from not giving up on this one. You're the best!
> 
> Edited by the amazing kurtbastianjust! Thank you for making me look good, Sweets!

888

Chapter 2

Just before curfew Sebastian was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Stepping into the hall he noticed Nick and Jeff coming toward him. Trent and Thad were already further down the hall and were joined by Wes and David. "This cannot be good." Sebastian whispered quietly as the group caught up together.

"No, not good at all. Something is going on." Nick nodded toward the main office where six other Warblers were wide eyed and nervous looking.

Making their way into the room and joining their fellow glee clubbers each boy stopped with shocked looks on their faces. Their parents were at their school; most wore looks of anger while others looked disappointed. Stewart Smythe stepped forward waking up the computer with the largest screen. He hit play and the color drained from each boys face.

They watched the video until it finished, then the headmaster cleared his throat to get the teens’ attention. "As of Monday morning you twelve boys will be attending McKinley high school. I have already made the needed transfers. I must say that I am both shocked and appalled at what this video reveals. Wesley and David, while we understand that the two of you had no direct knowledge of the actions that were being taken and did not participate; both your parents and I feel you should suffer the same consequences as your wayward team mates. "

Wesley's father gave his son a cold stare, "You were trusted by your headmaster and teachers when they put you on the council. That you didn't know to curtail the behavior of the group left in your care let down not just the faculty but those in this choir and more disappointingly: yourself."

The silence filled the room as the boys began to shake their heads, a few obviously about to voice plea's or denials. Before any of them could speak, Stewart stepped in once more. "While at McKinley each one of you is expected to continue your show choir activities. Meaning you will attend glee club's classes and rehearsals. We've already spoken to William Schuester, their coach, and he has promised to break you all in slowly to New Directions way of doing things but if you all do not participate he has been asked to email the headmaster and parents of the troublemaker and the situation will be remedied." His eyes stayed riveted to his own son.

"Now you boys need to get some sleep, you only have the weekend to pack. Your parents will be picking you up on Sunday." The headmaster dismissed the group.

***

Kurt groaned flopping back on his bed. WHAT on Earth had he done to warrant this sort of punishment? Really, if there was a God he was a cruel, spiteful little bitch. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the countertenor held up his phone, going to the Glee-tree texts and sent out one of his own.

**Tomorrow 10AM at the Hudmel house. Do not be late, I'm making pancakes. Impending Warbler invasion. Don't call, I'm explaining it all at once tomorrow morning. -Kurt**

Tossing the cell onto his night stand, Kurt started counting, he'd made it all the way to seven when the loud sound of teen-aged boy feet could be heard clomping down from the second story and to Kurt's fresh new basement suite. They didn't even knock. Finn, Sam and Puck sort of tumbled over one another as they fought to get down the stairs to Kurt first.

"You know, I used to have fantasies that started with three boys rushing into my room, fighting for my attention." Sighing Kurt pouted, "The reality is far less sexy. Too much clothes, for one."

"WHOA! You did not just call the Puckosaurus unsexy! Not cool, Princess." Puck stood straighter arms crossing over his chest defensively.

"No, calling yourself Puckosaurus isn't cool. And to clarify; I didn't say anyone was unsexy, just that the reality of three guys rushing into my room desperate to see and speak to me falls far short of what I imagined." Grinning, Kurt curled up around Sam who had crawled into Kurt's bed without care or invite.

"Would the falling short thing be because your fantasy involved those guys being totally gay for you and wanting nothing more than to defile and destroy Finn Hudson's little brother? With all that icky boy kissing and naked time?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

Finn's eyes went wide and he covered his ears. "DUDE! No sex talk about my brother. That's A: gross as heck and B: entering serious levels of too much information." Seeing Kurt's eyes narrowing the large teen held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I don't mean the boy kisses, Dude! I meant thinking of you naked and sexing it up."

Groaning Puck face palmed and shook his head. Sometimes it really threw him just how stupid his brother really was. At least he'd get a show since his Princess was going to really rip Finn a new one. Damn, he really needed to bring popcorn with him every time Finn and Kurt were in a room.

"What the hell, Finn?" Kurt was sitting up scowling now. Sam and Puck had broken down laughing at Finn's bumbling. The quarterback's eyes wide, trying desperately to backtrack but stuttering due to a healthy and warranted fear of the diva.

"Shit, not like you naked is gross, but you know it is ‘cause you're my brother and all?" He tried to reason with the pale skinned boy. "I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Finn." Kurt snapped in response.

Sam tugged Kurt back down, this time laying over his chest, "So about why we're here, other than destroying your hot guy-on-guy fantasies, what's the whole Warbler invasion thing?" Sam asked partly trying to defuse the situation while still making Finn choke on his tongue and mostly because he was curious about Kurt's vague text.

"Oh that." Kurt groaned and hid his face in the blonde's chest.

Finn took up 'his' seat in the vanity chair, while Puck tentatively climbed onto the bed with Sam and Kurt, staying against the foot board. "Yeah, THAT." He eyed the pale teen after not being given  **the** ‘look’ and feeling more confident. Kurt had only recently allowed Puck to see the other side him and thus become closer to him, though not as close as Sam. The only person closer to Kurt than Sam seemed to be Blaine; just a totally different kind of closeness.

Puck had been warned by Finn, then Mr. Hummel and finally Sam that anything regarding Kurt inside the closed doors of the Hudmel house was private and not to be shared. This was Kurt's safe place and any and all people in it were expected to keep it that way. At first Puck had no idea what the men were talking about. As he became more a part of the home though Kurt started letting Puck see the things no one else got to see. ‘At home Kurt’ was so much better, mind-blowingly better than ‘rest of the time Kurt’. At home, Kurt wore soft cotton t-shirts and bare feet, never layers. He would walk around in old pajama pants that hung off his hips, and not care that his hair had been mussed. He ate like a real boy as well and that had been something that shocked Puck so much he'd lost his seconds to Kurt. A fact which Finn and Sam had never let him live down.

No, Puck was pretty sure Kurt Hummel was the best actor in the world, it was that or a split personality he could control but Google and Wikipedia seemed to say that wasn't an option. Finn had been the first to experience Kurt uncensored and when Sam moved in he'd managed to meet that same version within only two weeks. Sam told Puck that once, Finn had been irritated for weeks because evidently it had taken Kurt three months to completely relax and trust Finn to see all of him. He'd even become jealous when Puck was granted access to the real Kurt with only four weeks in the home.

Though to be fair it had all been forced out when Puck came home early from a visit with his sister and found Sam and Kurt in the back yard wrestling and laughing. At first he'd been about to rush out back and pull Sam off Kurt but stilled with wide eyes when Kurt had gotten up from the grass once Sam backed off, but was still teasing the slight boy and the slim hipped teen tackled the ex-quarterback; managing to take him down. They'd continued for a few more minutes before Sam was racing into the living room laughing with Kurt hot on his heels. They had both ended up on the floor in a tickle fight with Papa Bear Hummel just grinning and shaking his head as a blond football player pinned his little prince to the floor. A quick, 'what the fuck' had brought everything to a screeching (literally since Princess had pushed Sam off with a very loud screech and blush) halt. Everything was explained to Puck, who agreed to keep things quiet so long as he could play too… and call Kurt ‘Princess’ again. Burt had not been amused but let it go when Kurt had just laughed agreeing as long as he got to call Puck ‘Noah’ without argument. And thus a treaty had been struck and Puck was a full fledged Hudmel.

Now Kurt and Puck were both letting their guard down more with each other and it was helping both boys considerably. Kurt had even been responsible for Puckerman staying at the house permanently. One night Princess had followed him, after another dinner with the Hudson/Hummel's, and discovered that Puck was sleeping in his truck because his mom had kicked him out of the house after his stint in juvie. Despite Puck's begging that he tell no one, Kurt had gone home immediately telling Carol, the only other woman he'd ever called Mom in his life. The news had sent her into a fit of tears quickly followed by protective fury.

He'd been called back to the Hudmel home by Burt and walked in to hear Carol reaming Pucks’ mother out via telephone. He'd smiled and started crying when Burt sat him down and started listing house rules. He, Finn, and Sam each had a room upstairs and Kurt had once again gotten a basement bedroom with a walk-in closet and personal bathroom. The guys, including Burt, had gotten a complete French toast breakfast with real bacon the morning the basement had been officially completed.

Tugging Kurt's feet into his lap Puck began sliding off the ankle boots and socks Kurt had worn. Taking the lotion Sam passed him from the table next to the bed, one that Kurt had established quickly he would NEVER use for 'that' because it was a specialty cream for feet and cost $35 a pop, he started rubbing Kurt's feet because they all knew the Diva was easier to make talk when being spoiled. "So Warbler's are invading?" Puck asked after a few minutes when Kurt had started purring. (another thing that had shocked the running back)

"Hmmm? WHa… ohh right, uhhmm just there…" He sighed relaxing more into Sam not noticing the snickering Sam and Finn were doing. "Nicky and Jeff called. Warblers are transferring to McKinley. Parents punishing them… HEY! DON'T stop! NOAAAAHHH…" He pouted then blinked. "OH! You cheaters!" He kicked Puck in the thigh. Hard.

"Seriously? Niff are gonna be in school with us? That's awesome Dude." He winced when he was kicked again. "Sorry; Princess,  _not_ dude." Rubbing the bruise already forming on his thigh.

"Not just Niff. All the Warblers. Wes, David… Thad, Trent…" Giving a frustrated growl he hissed, "Sebastian that smirky little meerkat faced, boy-slut!"

Finn's mouth dropped open in shock, "WHOA! Kurt I don't think I've ever heard you, ya know… use language like that before?"

Sam had his face hidden in Kurt's neck but his shoulders were shaking as Kurt responded to his brother, "That is because you've never been around when I'm having sex." Finn turned purple as Sam finally threw his head back, laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

Puck shook his head, snickering. "Oh my GOD! If he brings THIS out in you, Smythe the Criminal Chipmunk is welcome at school, Elphababe!" Kurt just grinned and rolled his eyes while Finn groaned.

"PLEASE STOP THAT ALREADY! Do you know what I'm dealing with because of you three?" Finn's whine was desperate. After Kurt and Rachel had dealt with some things they'd become closer but were still musical rivals as often as they were duet partners. Puck had given Kurt a bootleg version of Wicked, which he and Rachel had forced the three boys to sit through. All said and done Sam and Puck decided that Kurt was definitely more Elphaba than Rachel. After furious arguing Puck agreed to let Rachel be Elphaba only to start calling Kurt, 'Elphababe' sending Rachel into an even greater tizzy.

"Oh Fuck! How is Rachel going to react to finding out tomorrow?" Sam whispered as everyone from the bed looked at Finn. Each boy was wearing the same look, sympathetic but obviously grateful one of them wouldn’t be dealing with her.

Finn just whimpered.

 

888

 

Sam was the one to whisper what all three were thinking but afraid to say. "What about Blaine? How is he going to take the news?" Bringing Blaine up had a tendency to make Kurt pull away from the boys he shared his home with. This time was no different, Kurt pulled out of Sam's arms sitting on the edge of the bed. He suddenly looked so very tired.

"I should go see him. Tell him first and talk to him. It's not like he will be here tomorrow morning. Anna is still smothering him with chicken soup and a humidifier. The woman means well but she should really stick to engineering." Kurt had, much to Blaine's surprise, gotten on well with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. They had been understandably stand-offish at first. However, once Kurt and Bill Anderson had a two hour discussion about what defined a 'muscle car' over the dinner table all was well. Then Kurt had a drawn out playful argument with Anna Anderson about best dressed on the red carpet, over the Oscar's pre-show. It had a way of cementing Kurt's place in the Anderson's home and lives.

Finn watched sadly as Kurt began to redress. Puck still frowned in irritation at the way Kurt seemed to  **NEED** to hide himself from Blaine. Once he was three layers deep and had his ankle boots back on. he sighed. "I'll be back later." Phone and keys in hand, Kurt left knowing the other boys would leave his bedroom shortly after he left.

"Blaine did something to him." Puck finally spoke up. Two pair of shocked eyes landed on the Jewish boy.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Puck?" Finn shook his head. "Those two are like the most stable, mushy couple in Lima."

"No, I've got this feeling. My gut says something is not right. He can lay around here cuddled up to us in a t-shirt and jeans but to go see his boyfriend he has to put on a button down and sweater? Come on Dude. That isn't normal." Puckerman's brows furrowed deep in thought.

Finn noticed that Sam had been entirely silent and his eyes narrowed when he saw that the blonde was avoiding eye contact and muttering to himself. "Dude, what aren't you telling us?"

Shaking his head Sam sighed. "He made me promise not to tell. But Puck's right, Blaine has put what was left of Kurt's self image through a shredder. He was already pretty insecure because of ya know, the bullying." They tried not to bring that up because everyone knew how guilty Finn and Puck felt for the things they had done to the male diva. This time was no different both teen's flinched when Sam brought it up. "What little he had left, Blaine kind of tore apart. There are days when I think I see the old Kurt--you know, Le Jazz Hot Kurt. Then Blaine stomps it back out. The only reason I'm nice to Blaine is for Kurt." He admitted.

Sam's words only served to make Noah and Finn worried. "God, what the hell could he have done. Sam, he's not hitting Kurt right?"

"No! Fuck no! Promise or not, I'd kick his pint sized ass and tell you both so you could beat the crap out of him too." Sam replied instantly. The fierce way he'd answered helped Finn relax a little.

The three teens were in the living room watching Mallrats when Kurt got back. His hair was a little mussed, lips swollen and eyes a bit glassy. Raising a brow, Puck snorted, "Enjoying that walk of shame, Princess?"

"DUDE!" Finn looked up at Kurt and groaned instantly. Because even HE could tell just what Kurt and Blaine had been up to.

Lopsided smile in place Sam shook his head, "I take it Blaine took the news very well?"

"Ohhh yeah." Kurt purred, crawling onto the sofa and wrapping himself around Sam like some sort of oversized house cat. Leaning in Kurt whispered, "I even got to bottom." Groaning, Sam put his forehead to Kurt's. "Filthy, dirty, tease." Those three words just loud and elongated enough to catch the mohawked boy's attention.

"If you want to bottom for Blaine too, I can probably arrange it." He wrinkled his nose laughing, adorably relaxed, seeming almost drugged he was so blissed out. Finn and Puck's mouths dropped open in shock.

Chuffing out a laugh, Sam tipped his head back. "Yeah, not exactly what I was talking about, Sweetheart." He sighed, when Kurt just nuzzled into his neck. "Alright, lets put you to bed." Sam stood, simply carrying Kurt down to the basement bedroom.

"You are SURE they aren't fucking?" The running back looked over at his best friend. "Cause they have like... the most homoerotic friendship I've ever seen off TV."

Getting up, Finn turned off the TV. "Kurt would never cheat, Man. He and Sam just kind of click and their friendship is this weird thing. Kurt explained it once but it made, like, no sense to me at all. Something about being away from his family and the need for affection. Then he said some stuff about touch starving. Like I said, he wasn't making sense."

 


	3. Between Breakfast & Break-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKinley High feels the bitter chill of their very own Ice Princess' return. And the New Directions show their allegiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kurtbastianjust calls me a Lovely Little Note Whore so I've gone through to edit or erase most of them. :p Blame her if you miss them. LOL

888  
Chapter 3

Saturday morning, post temple, came with the entirety of New Directions in the boys back yard covered patio at the two picnic tables which were pushed together for exactly that purpose. Once pancakes, fruit salad and bacon in copious amounts had been served, the teens blinked at Kurt expectantly. Sighing he relayed the information regarding the impending transfer of the Dalton Warblers.

"Wait. WAIT. This is some kind of sick prank right? Like… what is this; Punked or something?" Santana snapped rubbing at her temples. "I have Cheer Regional's to prep for plus this whole Glee thing and classes and now we're getting Garglers on campus because that Criminal Chipmunk tried to blind Helmet Head?"

Sighing Kurt looked at Sam with tired eyes, but only Puck and Finn really noticed it. Kurt was a master at ensuring no one saw through his masks. "No it is not a joke, I can assure you I started out giving Nicky and Jeff quite an ear full before Wes took the phone and confirmed the story." Setting his fork down, the countertenor eyed the table. "Wes does not joke about things like this. Trust me, he's far too… serious about the Warblers to lie about disqualification and their having to essentially disband."

"But, I don't understand. How did this even happen?" Mike spoke up this time.

"Well, SOMEONE recorded the confrontation in the auditorium and managed to email it to Sebastian's father, who then showed it to Headmaster Williams and the rest of the Warbler parents. They decided I was right and their boys needed a reality check." Glaring around at his fellow gleeks he asked. "It wasn't any of you was it?"

"Uh, no way! Even if I had recorded it I never would have sent it to anyone's dad! You made it clear you didn't want them in trouble." Artie replied knowing he was at the top of the list. "It had to have been JBI or something." Then was a smattering of agreement and for a while no sound except that of food being eaten.

Once more Santana spoke up. "Well, if Daddy Warbucks wants his little rodent faced son to get some public school reality checks, I say we give it to them. Glee club or not, word needs to get out that those guys are _not_ on the safe list."

"The what?" Tina blinked in surprise.

Quinn gave a small smile, "A while back the guys and Cheerios made a safe list. People, mostly you guys, who would catch hell unleashed if they crossed a line. After Karofsky we weren't letting anything happen again." Her eyes moved to Kurt, shame and guilt heavy in them because she had seen the hell he was going through but not helped. Not helping, not trying had driven Kurt away from them and worse had killed the best parts of him. Their Kurt was just gone. "You never wondered why Blaine hadn't gotten more than a welcome slushy?"

Shrugging as if the words he was about to say were obvious. "I just assumed it was because he was one of the guys. He could pass for straight so they left him alone." Finishing his coffee he stood. "Anyone else need a refill?" Taking a couple of mugs he headed back into the kitchen.

Once the door closed Puck let the scowl fall over his face. "What the everloving fuck does that mean?!"

"What do you **mean** , what does that mean?" Mercedes gave Puck a glare. "It means, White Boy, that you boys have never treated Kurt like one of y'all. You never spend time with him. Ask him to hang out. Or perform with you. I mean, yeah he said once he was an honorary girl, but that might have had more to do with not wanting to be around his former bullies without supervision. Ya think?" Once her little rant finished, Kurt returned and the guys were unable to respond or even question her.

Setting the mugs back down he moved to his seat. "So I'm thinking that if we just let the Warblers to the wilds of public school they'll be begging their parents to go back to Dalton. But, Niff should get a place on your list. They were usually kept out of the loop since it was common knowledge that we were close friends still."

Kurt had picked at his bowl of fruit salad, eating very little and downing coffee at a dangerous rate. Sam covertly snagged a honey butter crescent and sat it on a small plate between he and Kurt. Tearing it up and popping some into his mouth then left the rest, relieved when Kurt began snacking on the little guilty pleasure. The only people at the table realizing what just happened were Puck, Finn, and a narrowing eyed Santana. Something was up and she was going to find out what. Her Glitter-Baby never ate off another person's plate and she'd heard his disgusted response to someone daring to touch what he was meant to eat.

"Can I be the one to give Smarmy Warbler his welcome slushy?" Santana asked looking around the table.

Clearing his throat and looking out over the pool Kurt sighed, "I can't condone or encourage slushying but it's not as if I can keep you from doing what you feel is deserved." His eyes met Santana's and they shared a rather fear inducing smile.

88

The front door to the Hudmel home shut with a not-quite slam, followed by the light patter that only came from Kurt’s steps. Kurt had returned home early on a Sunday, long before the sun had even set. Sunday’s were a pre-planned 'date night' for he and Blaine, so when the guy's heard him tell Carol that he wasn't feeling well and just wanted to take some medication and sleep and that he wasn't hungry or interested in company right now they knew something was up. Sam felt worry stat but had waited three minutes before tossing his controller to the floor and went to the basement. Shock registered when the knob wouldn't turn. The only time he'd ever known the door to be locked was when Blaine was visiting.

Having missed Monday and Tuesday of school, Kurt finally drug himself out of bed. He showered, worked on the puffy redness in his face as well as the dark shadows under his eyes. Hair perfectly in order, he set about dressing. The dark indigo denim skinny jeans had silver thread throughout making them seem to sparkle. The thread was used heavily on his back pockets drawing attention to his ass. He'd paired them with his docs and a red button down from last year that was only this side of fitted rather than too small. He rolled the shirt sleeves and contemplated adding a tie or vest, then decided not to. Kurt Hummel was getting himself back. McKinley high was about to remember the icy chill and biting tongue of its very own Ice Queen.

The boys had already gone to school due to an early morning practice. So Kurt drove alone to school; before he backed out of his drive he snagged his phone and changed his Facebook status; Kurt Hummel - SINGLE. He'd been shocked when his phone hadn't exploded at the status change. But once he parked he could see why. Blaine stood looking angry at the edge of the sidewalk. He just couldn't deal with Blaine right now, it was too new, too raw, too much and he just didn't have the strength. Still, the countertenor steeled himself and exited his truck. He'd only made it halfway across the parking lot when he was flanked by Santana and Rachel. Giving both girls a grateful smile he hugged Rachel and linked pinkies with San. The three gleeks walked right past Blaine, as if he didn't exist at all.

The hall opened up for them as they made their way down to their lockers and then the choir room, which had been made New Directions homeroom. They avoided the Warblers in favor of meeting up with their friends before the Dalton boys could get there. Once they entered, Kurt actually smiled as everyone there just looked worried.

"He dumped me Sunday." The mask of indifference never slipped. Noticing that Kurt wasn't finished and knowing that this was for New Direction ears only Puck made for the door to the right and Sam took the one to the left. They closed them and stood guard. "He felt we should spread our wings a little and try seeing other people. Which really just means it's not wings he's looking to spread. No I don't want to talk about it, cry, eat ice cream and watch sad movies. I had two days and I did a lot of thinking and found myself looking in the mirror and worse, my closet,” He emphasized the word giving a horrified look to the room in general. “And not knowing who that Kurt was." Kurt finished speaking and Sam and Puck released the room doors so the others and Mr. Shue could join them.

Both boys sat on either side of Kurt. Santana and Brit were just behind and Rachel and moved Finn to sit in front of Kurt. There was a bubble around Kurt, a vicious protective bubble that wouldn't hesitate to kick Blaine's ass should he make one wrong move. When he straggled in with Sebastian and Thad, those amazing caramel colored eyes locked with Kurt's. Moving toward the ND side of the class he opened his mouth but before he could say a word, Rachel was on her feet and pulling herself up as tall as she could and looking down her nose at him.

"Blaine Warbler do **not** waste your breath on empty apologies. I am very disappointed in your behavior. Two days, where you pretended not to know why Kurt might be out. Why Kurt wasn't answering calls and texts. Two days! Two days, where you purposely kept what you did a secret." Rachel was quickly working herself into an irate mess. "You are very lucky we need you to compete or I'd demand a vote to kick your butt right out of this glee club!" The small girl was shaking she was so angry. For his part Blaine just blinked in shock rubbing his face, and he'd flinched when Rachel had referred to him as 'Blaine Warbler' spitting it out like a dirty word.

The other Warblers had finally joined class and were watching in complete shock as the tiny Berry girl raged at Blaine. When they finally got a glimpse behind her and her much too tall for her boyfriend, they noticed Kurt. Or at least someone who looked like Kurt, definitely not dressed or behaving like the boy they'd known.

"And how **dare** you stand at the curb looking angry and betrayed by Kurt notifying us that the two of you were no longer together. You don't deserve our Kurt!" Brittany nodded, clapping at the glee captain's proclamation, while a smattering of agreeing words came from other members.

Blaine just shook his head and looked at Kurt. The blue eyed beauty knew Blaine's 'we need to talk or I'll make a scene' face. Standing he tugged the short girls hand, "Down girl. I'll get it over with. Don't worry, I can handle him." The icy tone made Santana smirk and allowed Rachel to sit without argument trusting Kurt. "Schue's office, Anderson. Now." Moving past Sam he walked down the risers hips swaying just slightly, in a way they hadn't in so long, due simply to the more relaxed way he was carrying himself. His body seeming to float past Blaine and into the teacher's office just to the side. Not caring that the blinds were open once Blaine closed the door and everyone in the room could see them.

The Warbler's all took seats on the right side of the class the segregation all self imposed so when Jeff and Nick chose instead to sit in the row with Sam and Puck, no one made a fuss. There was a loud crack and all heads turned to the room that the once couple were occupying. Kurt slapped Blaine hard across the face. He was storming out of the office face red as he vibrated with fury.

"Kurt, we need to talk about this. I think it's important not just for glee dynamics but for us." Blaine followed looking irritated that Kurt wasn't appearing to even hear him, let alone do as he said. "Kurt, do you hear me?"

Spinning as he stepped on the first riser steely blue eyes snapped to Blaine, the red draining leaving a white mask. "Oh, white boy you are gonna regret that." Mercedes shook her head. She'd seen this side of Kurt more than once. Loud angry diva Kurt was mean and a force to be reckoned with. But calm rage Kurt was a vicious beast with razor sharp claws and a blood lust.

"You really want to do this here? Now? I'm trying to wait and not do this in front of your friends." Kurt warned. When Blaine's only answer was to cross his arms and grind his teeth in irritation, Kurt nodded. "Fine, let's do this." Stepping down walking slowly like a jungle cat inspecting its prey he started, "Let me say first that there is nothing about me that is cheap. Not my clothes, not my behavior, and certainly not the way I present myself. I might not be sexy but that is no reason to dress covering every inch of skin or layer until I have no shape at all! Maybe it's not much, but this is the body I have and I do what I can with what I've got. Second, what I do and who I'm doing it with is no longer any of your business. You are the one who wanted us to spread our wings and see what else was out there."

At this point he was driving Blaine back by poking him in the chest. "I hated being your back up singer and understudy! I am very talented in my own right. So are most of the other underutilized soloists in New Directions, so hearing you complaining for hours about you not getting the solo you wanted or the male lead in a duet is incredibly annoying. You have control issues. You have jealousy issues. You're exhaustingly needy. In summary Blaine Warbler, THANK YOU for setting me free. It just might be the best thing you have ever done for me." The cruel words were snapped out to do the most damage and everyone could see them hitting their mark as Kurt remained unfazed.

The bell rang to signal the end of home room and Kurt took his bag from Puck before striding out of the room the hall parting for him even before Santana and Brittany caught up and flanked him. "That was so hot." The Latina smirked while Brittany nodded.

Back in class, the freshly minted public school warblers sat slack jawed at the confrontation they'd just witnessed. "When did Lady Hummel get hot?" Sebastian muttered brows drawing together, mouth still dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has left me comments. Your encouragement and love of this fic is what has kept me going through the all of this set up! Next onto the real meat of this as I can start really playing with my puppets! DANCE MONKEYS DANCE! Bwahahahaha... XD


	4. What It Means To Be Kurt's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not what was originally planned but you all have waited long enough. :) 
> 
> The gleeks tell the tale, Sebastian has class with Kurt, and Sam just wants to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly short considering how long you guys have waited I'm sorry! I'm very sorry for letting this sit for so long. Thank you all for sticking with me and loving this story. You are the reason I haven't just dropped it & deleted it.

888

4/?

Many of the Warbler's were even more shocked as the three letterman wearing members of the New Directions stood and walked in front of Blaine. Everyone had expected the girls to make a beeline for the boy all claws and hissing. Sam stood slightly ahead arms crossed looking down his face, stony and voice dark.

"Come near him. Call him… look at him the wrong way and I will beat the everloving crap out of you. The dumbest thing you have ever done was to break up with Kurt. He was always too good for you." The blond shouldered his backpack and left.

Soon as Sam was out of the room Puck had Blaine slammed into the wall and hissed. "I don't know what you did yet, Keebler. But when I find out, and I will find out, and if it is half as bad as I think... when I'm done with you, I'm making a phone call to Santana and then finding Sylvester."

It was at this point that the teacher supervisor finally stepped in trying to pull the running back off the smaller teen. "Ok, involving Coach Sylvester is really not necessary Puck. Really they won't find his body!" Many of the new boys head snapped back, that was the thing he was objecting to? Not the threats of physical violence? Not the implication that Blaine had done something awful to Kurt? Nope, it was that there was some crazy coach who would go all "Soprano's" on a student. What sort of crazy hell had their parents dropped them into? Random physical violence and constant threats of hypothermia thanks to slushy attacks weren't enough, now they had a psycho faculty member to worry about?

"Wait is that the name of the boy's gym coach? The football Lady?" Trent asked still trying to assimilate.

Finn blinked looking at the prep-school boy. "Dude! The Beiste wouldn't do that. She's more suicide drills and stuff. She likes to punish with legal physical pain. Coach Sylvester," He stopped looking around worriedly as if saying her name was enough to make this phantom of doom show up. "She has made people disappear before. Without a good reason, just because she was like bored. She punishes you with physiological pain, humiliation, and terror. Kurt says I have nothing to worry about there. But like two of her favorite students are Santana and Kurt. And nobody messes with Kurt…" He shook his head meeting Mike's eyes as the Asian boy took a shuddering breath.

"Oh, Shit! Does this mean we have to protect Blaine?" The usually quiet Asian boy gave Blaine the stink eye. "Cause sorry man, after what Kurt just said and it sounded like the way he meant it. I just can't. And not even because Tina would kill me or cut me off." Wesley was looking at the assembled male members of Kurt's glee club. He'd known that New Directions was different but they seemed to speak their own language, read each other's minds and be more a family then a school club.

Scowling back, Blaine straightened and got his things, "I don't know why Sam or any of you think you have the right to interfere in my relationship with Kurt and I would appreciate it if you all would let Kurt and I work this out on our own." He moved away stopping in the door his chin raised. "I was the one who was there for him when Karofsky was making his life hell. Who he trusted enough to tell, and cared when all of you couldn't be bothered." Only then did he storm from the class.

"Ok, why did Kurt have to leave if you guys are this protective? I don't get it." There weren't many of the new boys left. Just what appeared to be the 'core' of the other club. David, Wes, Sebastian, Trent, Nick and Jeff were the only ones who apparently cared what was going on.

He watched shame register on the faces of the two boys who had joined the blonde haired guy originally. Then the looks of regret on the Asian and wheelchair bound boy, before the only remaining girl who had gone completely unnoticed until she drew their attention and answered. "They're like this because he had to leave. We made the mistake once and you guys can't even know what it cost us. Finn was about to be his step-brother and didn't lift an eyebrow, let alone a finger, Puck… well he might have but he was fresh out of juvie and it was way too late when Sam, Mike and Artie got involved. The damage, God, we were so wrapped up in our own drama that even when we saw it..." The girl swallowed and closed her eyes as tears entered them, unable to finish her thought. She obviously held some serious guilt over whatever had happened to Kurt before he'd left.

Puck was at her side, holding her immediately. "It is easy to forget he needs anyone. He makes it really, really easy to forget that there might be a point where he can't take on the world all by himself." Quinn sniffed wiping her eyes. "M'ok." She muttered to the mohawked boy and Puck instantly backed off. Living with Kurt's family had made some really wonderful changes to him, changes Quinn couldn't deny were drawing her attention more and more.

She looked back, "From the first day I joined Glee and really started to get to know him, he never took my shit. Or Santana's and back then, we were very angry and cruel to others just because we could be. With Brit in tow we still are known as the Unholy Trinity. But Kurt just dished it right back and then, like some sort of I don't know-- saint, he forgave and let us in. Being one of Kurt's Girls is… its knowing no matter what happens he will drop everything to be there for you." She smiled a bit mischievous, "And you haven't lived until you've gotten his chocolate chip cookie dough while he gives you a mani/pedi. Oh!" Whipping her phone out she sauntered out talking into it, as if she'd completely forgotten she was giving an explanation. Her focus having shifted entirely on her new mission. "I'm calling emergency girls night! We're going to kidnap our boy, get regular coke, cookie dough ingredients and that popcorn you pour extra butter on…" She faded out, leaving Finn and Puck pouting.

"Man! That is not fair. I say we get Kurt to move it to the house and we invite the guys and make it a Glee night in." Puck's grin goes a bit evil as he wiggles his brows. Finn cocks his head to the side before smiling.

"Totally, Dude! But we have to get Sam on board. If we can get Sam in, Kurt will be playdough in our hands." Finn heads off as the bell rings the two already late for class and not seeming to care at all.

"Putty, Man. It's putty in our hands." Puck sighed but had a rueful smile on his face. The new boys who had stayed behind snapped out of the daze of confusion when the bell rang. All rushing to their own classes.

Jeff and David had AP History with Kurt, Mike and Santana. The three Gleeks surrounded the table and waved Jeff to join them without breaking the flow in conversation. The other tables had all been filled as well, so when the teacher frowned trying to decide where to stick the second new boy, Kurt interrupted. "Well take him. Don't worry." And just like that David entered the sanctum of Kurt's circle.

Sebastian and Wes found themselves in Advanced Calculus with not only Kurt but Brittany as well. When the teacher told him to get the blond to catch him up, he smiled and settled in a desk next to her. Because they were seated behind the two gleeks, both boys listened in wonder as the cheerleader spoke a language all her own and Kurt nodded along and answered back in regular English as if everything she said wasn't Martian. Advanced French 3 for college credits, reserved for advanced and native speakers, was one class that Sebastian expected not to have with any of the New Directions or other Warblers. He'd felt disheartened to learn how wrong he was the day Kurt returned. The fair skinned boy had been out Monday and Tuesday so Sebastian had wrongly assumed that he had a Gleek free Warbler Free class. Until he sailed in, speaking to the teacher with beautiful French. Then he and the large black football player started sniping at one another. The player's French wasn't exactly right and his accent was terrible and he didn't understand why Kurt would change his accent to match and even use some of the boys words.

The green eyed boy watched as Kurt's lips tipped upward just slightly, obviously enjoying his little verbal skirmish with the huge jock. His lips thinned, it was too similar to his and Kurt's interactions for his comfort. Was this something he did with everyone?

"Will the two of you shut up and stop destroying my native tongue with those accents and what I can only assume is horrible Americanized-French slang." Sebastian snarled when Kurt laughed right in the middle of the little tiff, which seemed to be amusing many of their classmates.

"It's not Parisian French, Meerkat. Azimio's family is from Louisiana and the region has its own unique dialect and accent." Kurt snapped his body tensing and eyes going steely, almost exactly like that had with Blaine earlier. It sent a shiver up Smythe's spine it was so cold.

The other teen, Azimio, Sebastian's brain supplied turned to give Sebastian a snarl. "Also, it's not any of your damn business, New Kid." The teacher who up until now had simply been watching the exchanges with shock and some sort of wonder spoke up.

"Mr. Adams, you will not use such language in my classroom. I go to have a baby and return to a topsy-turvy world. How on Earth did you and Kurt manage to put your differences aside and become friends? I'm so proud of you." She was genuinely interested in the answer and smiling. Because Mrs. Whitaker taught only advanced classes her pool of students was much smaller than normal allowing her to become more familiar with them allowing her to come to know and care about her students.

"We're not friends." They both answered in English.

Sighing Kurt supplied, "There is a tentative truce for David's sake." And that was all he was saying on the matter and the letterman wearing teen nodded not bothering to add anything of his own.

Immaculate French questioned, "Bear Cub?"

Scoffing Kurt whipped around, "His NAME is David and he attended McKinley for quite some time." Glancing at Azimo he swallowed, "Sometimes you just need a fresh start. I had Dalton…" Sebastian had been told the dirty truth about Bear Cub and his 'Fancy' one very slow night at Scandals between beers. The look he gave Kurt said as much, but he frowned when Kurt raised his brow mask unchanging. This was not his Princess, this person made him want to shiver. Wait… what, HIS? Groaning he just thumped his head to the desk. He was in a hell of his own making and it was just slowly getting worse.

888

Kurt toed his shoes off and threw himself face first onto his bed. Thanks to an emergency created by Coach Sue meaning Mr. Schue was fighting once more to keep his glee club from disbanding there was no practice. Evidently she had found a study claiming show tunes cause a rare form of ear cancer that would eat away at the brain. Kurt was 90% sure she just made the stuff up herself and scared people with PhD's into signing it.

A warm body curled against his back and Kurt sighed letting himself snuggle close. "Didn't even hear the door close." He muttered.

Pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair the blonde frowned, "You could have told me, Sweetheart."

"Told you what? That I told him our friends were going to come to our school, that he wouldn't feel so alone like he just had me, and we had great sex… I should have known Sam. I should have known when he didn't fight or even say anything about me bottoming. GOD! He knew when we were having sex." Kurt sat up looking down with wide hurt eyes. Sam was one of three people Kurt was comfortable using the “G” word around still.

Sam scowled and wished he hadn't held himself back at school. Blaine Anderson seriously deserved a black eye. "If that's true, then he's a bigger ass than I thought and I'm not sure anyone can BE that big an ass! ‘cause I kind of think he's a bigger ass than the ass you'd get if you added Santana and Mercedes' asses together and multiplied by eight."

Suddenly there was a snort and a sound Sam loved to hear, a tinkling high pitched giggle, the kind Kurt never let out when he was outside the doors of their home. "By eight? Why eight? Oh Gaga, Sammy you are SO freaking random." Twisting he threw himself over Sam's chest and sighed. "Thank you. Thank you for not beating him up for me. Thank you for being here and not being mad at me for not telling you. And thank you for making me laugh." Leaning up he kissed Sam's chin. "Come on, Mr. Math, you can help me cook dinner."

"Nooo! I don't wanna cook. Can I just sit at the island and watch? Maybe open some difficult jars for you?" He pouted and gave teary puppy eyes.

"Oh please, tell Finn to give you lessons, he got his skills from me and I have skills. Those eyes don't even work on me. Now come on you're making the salad dad's gonna complain about."

Burt relaxed moving away from the basement door and toward his den. He didn't know what he would do without that Evans kid. At first he'd been wary of how close he and Kurt were physically but then Kurt explained it, and the blond even approached Burt about it because he didn't want his 'Ohio Dad' to think he'd be so disrespectful. Once he'd been reassured, Burt watched his son flourish with the interaction. He saw Kurt have a guy in his life he could talk to, who listened without the discomfort he and Finn had when it came to Kurt's relationship. A guy who didn’t flinch when Kurt surprised him with a hug or arm over the shoulder; like Finn had early on. Sam had never even blinked when shown affection from Kurt and never held back in showing his own affection toward Kurt, the way Puckerman had. Not that Burt was going to complain about Noah Puckerman keeping his hands to himself. Sam Evans always knew what to say, what to do, and somehow he seemed to know just what Kurt needed. 

If Burt got a vote he was going Team Evans for Kurt's next boyfriend. Maybe he could get T-shirts made, he always loved a good t-shirt and Kurt had that Team Jacob shirt so they were cool right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a tumbler now. I have created it under my author name: angeltalion I haven't yet decided if I will post fic there but I have been posting updates on fics and their progress.
> 
> Chapter 5 is DONE just awaiting an ok from our lovely BETA reader to be posted. Then chapter 6 will go into progress. I must say, knowing that I have Kurtbastianjust watching is keeping me writing more frequently. :) Ho much do we love her folks?


	5. Do You Hear The Words That Are Coming Out Of My Mouth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's waited as long as he can and its finally his turn, Blaine Anderson will explain just how he feels to his adoring fans... err, friends through the power and beauty of his voice. Kurt wishes he'd been wrong. The Warblers wish for ruby slippers to click together three times. Sebastian wishes he'd brought popcorn for the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m going to be honest here guys, the main reason I haven’t given you the Blaine/Kurt sing off is because I had a hard time finding the right song for Blaine to sing. But I finally think I’ve found just what I needed to convey what a selfish brat he is in this fic. SO BE WARNED this is not a Blaine friendly chapter. 
> 
> Three blue screens of death. A final sputtering fan turn before the death of my pervious lap top. Once major American holiday (I had to cook for twice) and then I added a last minute part to this, so its late. HOWEVER, it's here and its BETA read. Thank you kurtbastianjust for all your help, notes and being awesome. 
> 
> Any additional errors or mistakes are ALL mine.

888

The next two days had passed with an ever growing tension in Glee. Every time Blaine opened his mouth to speak one of the members would stand and announce they were ready with their assignment for the week. For the first time in the history of New Directions not only had every member done the assignment but they were prepared to sing! Mr. Schuester was so happy he had canceled both the not-so-pop quiz he gave every Thursday and the test he’d planned for Friday. 

It was however inevitable that they would finish. Finally blaine was able to stand and get his chance to do what he needed, take center stage and make a spectacle.

“As you all know, this week has been difficult. Things have changed and I’ve hurt someone I care for deeply. I never wanted to or meant to. We’ve always been able to express ourselves here, and nothing I say seems to come out right but when I sing I know I can get across how I truly feel.” Speech completed Kurt and Blaine both took deep breaths both for entirely different reasons. Blaine for his opening lyrics, Kurt to steel himself for the impending attempt at emotional manipulation and likely humiliation.

The piano music filled the air and a few members gasped in shock. Surely, not!

_Help, I have done it again_   
_I have been here many times before_   
_Hurt myself again today_   
_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

A restraining hand landed on Sam’s knee to stop him moving as Kurt’s fingers dug in warningly. The only outward sign that he was even listening. Kurt’s mask never fell or altered, even his eyes stayed cold as he watched Blaine.

_Be my friend_   
_Hold me, wrap me up_   
_Unfold me_   
_I am small and needy_   
_Warm me up_   
_And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again_   
_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_   
_Yeah I think that I might break_   
_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

The varying looks that the short singer was receiving from the various members of New Directions was almost enough to make Sebastian laugh, but the situation was simply too ridiculous. Was Blaine actually singing a song about how much him breaking up with Kurt was hurting HIM? Even Sebastian who was admittedly a cold hearted bastard of boy knew this was in seriously bad taste.

_Be my friend_   
_Hold me, wrap me up_   
_Unfold me_   
_I am small and needy_   
_Warm me up_   
_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_   
_Hold me, wrap me up_   
_Unfold me_   
_I am small and needy_   
_Warm me up_   
_And breathe me_

Kurt would love to say he was surprised but really he’d not expected an apology song, perhaps something about always loving him despite their parting or something else to make himself look good. But the level of narcissistic self indulgence was just fucking underwhelming. He waited until Blaine finished belting his song out, ending by dragging out the lyrics of the last chorus and scrunching his body and face up like he was doing a toddler’s potty dance.

There was no applause from the New Direction’s side of the class and only a smattering from the Warbler’s as they too felt Blaine-the-Inappropriate had struck again. Wesley had gone as far as to hide his face in his hands, feeling humiliated for his friend. The public school alums all turned to Kurt waiting to see what their renewed Ice Prince would do.

Shaking his head Kurt stood and met Mr. Schue’s eyes daring him to say a single word. Shrinking in fear, the teacher did nothing but clear his throat and settle on his stool. A clear indication that the floor was all Kurt’s now that Blaine had vacated it. 

“Because I just knew this was coming I considered and weighed my options carefully as to what I could say to help you, Blaine, understand exactly where we stand. So listen very carefully because nothing could be more fitting than what I am about to sing.” With a bright smile and glittering eyes he turned and popped his iPod into the deck scrolling to the right song.

Sebastian sat up, that look fuck that was a good look on Hummel. That was the look he missed, it was the look he got when he knew he was about to win. When Sebastian had made a misstep in one of their back and forths. His head cocked to the side as an upbeat song began and the Warblers gasped various levels of horror crossing their faces. 

_The power lines went out_   
_And I am all alone_   
_But I don't really care at all_   
_Not answering my phone_   
_All the games you played_   
_The promises you made_   
_Couldn't finish what you started_   
_Only darkness still remains_

“Oh my God, is he really singing this?” Thad whispered voice entirely scandalized and Trent just nodded. Lower Sam and Puck were actually falling on each other laughing silently.

_Lost sight_   
_Couldn't see_   
_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_   
_Looks like a solo tonight_   
_I'm beginning to see the light_   
_Blow the candles out_   
_Looks like a solo tonight_   
_But I think I'll be alright_

 

Blaine’s jaw was so wide open he could catch flies. And Sebastian finally turned to the one source he could always count on for gossip. He prodded Jeff who was grinning with maniacal glee as he watched Kurt. “Why is everyone freaking out?”

Looking at Sebastian his joy at being able to tell this bit of news to someone who didn’t yet understand thrilling him as much as Kurt doing it. “This was a ballad duet he and Blaine sang at competition right after they started dating. First song as a couple.” The blond turned back all but bouncing in his chair.

_Been black and blue before_   
_There's no need to explain_   
_I am not the jaded kind_   
_Playback's such a waste_

 

There was no soft sweet ballad with Kurt’s angelic pitch, not this time the song was faster, angrier, nothing about this song said balled to Sebastian. The way the words had just been said with an unflinching look of pleasure sure as hell didn’t say love. 

_You're invisible_   
_Invisible to me_   
_My wish is coming true_   
_Erase the memory of your face_

In fact if the malicious grin on Kurt’s face said anything at all, it was closer to ‘fuck you’ then ‘love you’, not that Seb could blame the slender male. The reactions his little display was garnering were almost as entertaining as Kurt at this point. 

_Lost sight_   
_Couldn't see_   
_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_   
_Looks like a solo tonight_   
_I'm beginning to see the light_   
_Blow the candles out_   
_Looks like a solo tonight_   
_But I think I'll be alright_

The two cheerleaders had jumped up to dance behind Hummel and sing back up, while others swayed or hummed and sang along. Fairly easy to tell which team New Directions was going to side with. What genuinely surprised the Smythe heir was the obvious divide amongst the Warblers. 

_One day_   
_You will wake up_   
_With nothing but your ‘sorry’s_   
_And someday_   
_You will get back_   
_Everything you gave me_

Nick and Jeff had been a given for Team Kurt but many had always seemed to side with Blaine on all things. He was after all their Demi-God or something. He’d seen some altars, it was scary, really. However there were looks on some faces that made him wonder just how this was all going to really play out.

_Blow the candles out_   
_Looks like a solo tonight_   
_I'm beginning to see the light_   
_Blow the candles out_   
_Looks like a solo tonight_   
_But I think I'll be alright_

The song closed and for a beat there was silence. Perfectly manicured brows rose staring expectantly at a sputtering Blaine Anderson. Holding a hand up, effectively halting the beginning applause as well as silencing Blaine. Kurt cleared his throat, “This, is done, Blaine. No more, I don’t want a song or an apology, or to even hear about it ever, ever again. Right now I don’t even want to know you. In fact I’d rather share gym class with Rick ‘the stick’ than spend one more minute in a room with you. For the sake of Glee however, I am willing to put it all aside but you will not approach me, sing to me, or... or bother me in any way until I am ready to deal with you. Is that clear?”

Spinning on his heel without even waiting for Blaine’s agreement, Kurt snatched up his ipod and returned to his seat, smacking the still snickering boys he sat with, Puck and Sam, on the shoulders. Hissing at them, which only made both laugh out loud finally, sending the other three; Artie, Finn and even Mike, into similar states. 

“Oh my God, Kurt! That was EPIC!” Artie finally broke in. “I kinda forgot just how ruthless you are. Even with, ya know, you being all ‘hall-way’ you (Artie’s way of not saying Ice Bitch Kurt) again but damn Boy, I am officially scared of Kurt Hummel once more.” 

Smirking, Kurt stood and took a bow, before regaining perfect posture. “I have always aimed to strike fear into the hearts of those beneath me.” Sitting and crossing his legs as the Warblers who began snickering and laughing this time. 

“Very nice, Song Bird.” Wesley shook his head. “After that little display I’m sure you’ll have lots of offers.” He shook his head with a wide smile, and Sebastian's mouth fell open at the same time Puck and Artie’s did. Holy shit, what Kurt said was totally dirty and now a Warbler was openly calling him out on it and blatantly flirting with him.

Pouting a little Kurt cocked his head to the side, much as he was wont to do with Sam. “It bothers me a little that you think I need such a display to get offers, Wesley.” He practically purred the name. Then his face was once more blank and he started collecting his things. “I’m done for the day.” He looked at Sam, “You riding with Finn or me?”

Sam shouldered his backpack, still blinking in shock at the exchange between the older Warbler and his Sweetheart. He was just not used to seeing what he had come to think of as his secret part of Kurt outside of their home so Sam just nodded and began following Kurt not thinking about anything else. On the way out he couldn’t stop himself from looking back at Wesley Warbler. The guy had a nickname for Kurt too. Time for a talk, this was not going to be easy... getting information from Kurt when he didn’t want to give information usually required lots of pouting, pampering, and some sort of bribery was always helpful.

Bouncing up, Tina and Rachel grabbed Kurt on either side, forcibly dragging him back. “Wait! No! Kurt you can’t leave yet.”

“Now, Kurt, I love a good storm out as much as the next Diva, but...” She takes a dramatic breath. “The New Directions have something we want to say to you.” Smiling brightly she adds. “In song of course!” Now bouncing excitedly as others join her in front of where they’ve trapped Kurt in the front row.

‘In song, of course.’ Jeff whispers to Nick, who sickers back. While they adore Kurt and really most of the New Directions the two boys still found Rachel Barry a hard pill to swallow. “That girl is a freaking Loony Tune.” The blonde hissed to Sebastian before the music started up. The entirety of the other glee club harmonizing before their jazz band kicked in.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

Stepping forward Rachel crooned as the others began to snap and sway behind her.

_Remember make believe in you_   
_All the things WE said we'd do_   
_We wouldn't hurt you, like the world did us_   
_Keep you safe, We'd keep you sweet_

Stepping back she felt her shoulders lift and bit her lip, tearing up already. Kurt watched his own eyes tearing when Finn stepped up to sing his own verse.

_Everything that We went through,_   
_We're grateful you won't have to do_   
_We know that you will have to fall_   
_We can't hide you from it all_

Stepping back to the group their voices grew as they joined together for the chorus each watching and smiling at their male Diva.

_But take the best of what we've got_   
_And you know no matter what_   
_Before you walk away, you know you can_   
_Run, run, run,_   
_Back to our arms, back to our arms_   
_Run, run, run, back to our arms and they will hold you down_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh (They Will Hold You Down)_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh (They Will Hold You Down)_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh (They Will Hold You Down)_

Tugging Quinn with him, Puck swayed a little before looking over at Kurt; his own voice low and raspy.

 

_See, here's the bloody, bloody truth_   
_You will hurt and you will lose_

Quinn grinned and cocked a brow at Kurt, tongue poking out before picked up the lines;

_We've got scars you won't believe_   
_Wear them proudly on our sleeve_

The soulful tones of Santana filled the room as she stole in, wrapping arms around Kurt and sitting down next to him.

_We hope you'll have the sense to know_   
_That sadness comes and sadness goes_

Her bright counterpart perched on her Dolphin’s lap, turning Kurt’s face to her and she beamed nodding along,

_Love so hard and play life loud_   
_It's the only thing to give a damn about_

The two cheerleaders let themselves be pulled back to the core of the New Directions as the chorus picked back up. 

_But take the best of what we've got_   
_And you know no matter what_   
_Before you walk away, you know you can_   
_Run, run, run,_   
_Back to our arms, back to our arms_   
_Run, run, run, back to our arms and they will hold you down_

Mercedes grinned leaning over and kissing her Boo, shaking her head and giving him a rueful smile.

_All this time we swear we’ll never waste it_   
_All your smiles we’re always gonna save them_   
_Put it in the back of our mind_   
_Whenever we’re away from you_

When she stepped back, Tina and Mike were swaying together to add their own voices to the message. The Asian girls voice stronger, showing how far she’d come from when they’d started. (Something Kurt only just realised.)

_All this time we swear we’ll never waste it_   
_All your smiles we’re always gonna save them_   
_Put it in the back of our mind_   
_Whenever we’re away from you_

As another chorus of the song rang out, Kurt furiously wiped at his eyes, not wanting to cry.

_But take the best of what we've got_   
_And you know no matter what_   
_Before you walk away, you know you can_   
_Run, run, run,_   
_Back to our arms, back to our arms_   
_Run, run, run, back to our arms and they will hold you down_

Standing he picked up the verse deciding it was his. Quickly moving forward into the enveloping hugs of **his** friends, his glee club, his safe place.

_Run, run, run_   
_Back to your arms, back to your arms_   
_Run, run, run_   
_Back your arms and they will hold me_

They all sang together various tears and laughter interrupting the song, which Mr. Schuester was even involved in, the Warbler’s now noticed.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_   
_Back to our arms, back to our arms_

Sam tugged Kurt over, sitting him in Artie’s lap and the two boys took their own turns singing as Mercedes and Santana tag teamed the soulful back up in the Pink track.

_All this time we swear we’ll never waste it_   
_All your smiles we’re always gonna save them_   
_Put it in the back of our mind_   
_Whenever we’re away from you_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_All this time we swear we’ll never waste it_   
_All your smiles we’re always gonna save them_   
_Put it in the back of our mind_   
_Whenever we’re away from you_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_   
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

The track ended and the jazz band was high fiving and cheering themselves while New Directions cried and hugged and generally ‘had a moment’. “It's like watching some sort of night time drama, isn’t it?” Thad whispered eyes wide and slightly terrified. This was definitely not respectable behavior.

“Who does that? They just took over a club meeting and did whatever they wanted.” Wesley was blinking. While he had to admit he had enjoyed himself this afternoon there was definitely a lack of structure and it stemmed from the leadership in his opinion.

With a snort Nick stood and headed down to the throng of high schoolers. “I’d learn to get used to it guys. This is a light day for them. Their first year was practically Washington worthy with all the scandals and drama. Who knows what is in store for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are:
> 
> "Breath" by Sia  
> "Candles" by Hey Monday (Album version, fast)  
> "Run" by Pink (which I pluralized for New Directions. Changing I/My to We/Our)
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. As I said hunting down Blaine's song was an endeavor for me and I can only hope it worked. Thank you for reading and sticking with this story everyone.


	6. Gossip Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers decide to have a meeting, which more or less means gossip. Plus Coach Sylvester!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, it's not quite been a year so there's that. *hides* I've had three surgeries since we last met and lost two laptops... which is a huge blow because I lost a lot of fic and idea's... including this fic's idea's and outline. So I'm sorry if this starts to go into crazy town. 
> 
> On another note I am now taking idea's for assignments that Mr. Schue can give the glee class because as I said my notes and assignment idea's are GONE. X( 
> 
> As always a huge shout out and THANK YOU to kurtbastianjust for making me look good and BETA reading this for me. She also went back over chapters 1-5 with a fine tooth comb and those have been edited and some changes/additions made. So please feel free to reread them :)

888

Sebastian had been at his own home long enough to shower and put on clean jeans and his favorite t-shirt. No intent to do anything but lay on his bed, ignore his homework with headphones in and play video games. Instead he was forced into shoes and a coat and dragged off to Jeff’s house. Where his mother was meeting with Mrs. Sterling and for some reason Sebastian couldn’t fathom he had to come too. When he got there a good portion of the other Warblers were there shocked. 

“Holy crap, Jeff got you to join us. Jeff is magic.” Chad muttered mouth full of potato chips making Sebastian grimace.

He snagged a bottle of zero-sports drink, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by a few Warblers who had wondered why such a thing was even there, before tossing his coat in a chair and then himself over said chair. “Stupid, Jeff didn’t tell me about your little hen party. Instead he and my mother cooked up an excuse to get me here.”

Snorting there was a smack to the back of his head as the door to Jeff’s room opened and closed. “We love you too, Smythe.” David sighed but smirked at the other who just raised his drink and went back to sipping it. He wondered if telling Sebastian those were kept by Warblers for Kurt would make him drink them more or stop drinking them all together. 

“So what are we gossiping about today and can I put my headphones in to ignore it?” Sebastian smiled falsely at the group.

“NO!” He got in reply from a good portion of those there. He scoffed and finished off the drink and snached a ‘lite mocha frap’ from the mini fridge this time. He’d need more than vitamins and electrolytes to get through this. Nick watched Sebastian take a second beverage originally purchased for their Song Bird and snickered. When both had joined up the two had complained at no end about the choices in drinks until some one broke down and kept what they considered more acceptable options around, the others followed. 

The video games on the TV were paused after Jeff joined them, after a majority agreement that music was necessary. Because their Jeffy was a complete AV nerd everything in his room and almost all of his electronics were compatible. So it was only a matter of a few strokes on his wireless keyboard to pull up his computer desktop. The blonde had forgotten however that he had an open folder on said desk top. “Fuck.” Wincing he tried to close it before anyone could get a good look but it was no luck.

“WHOA! Do you have Kurt’s performance today already?” Nick asked excitedly, before the blond elbowed him viciously in the ribs. “Ough, Jeffy that fucking hurt!” He gasped rubbing his side. 

Jeff could only groan, Kurt was going to kill him because there was no way to get out of this now. Open on his desk top had been a file ‘New Directions’ and inside were some performances of each member, though the bulk were of Kurt and Santana. Jeff had a soft spot for Santana’s voice. 

“Jeff, what was that and why did seeing it make your other half think you had a performance that occurred less than three hours ago?” Wesley was frowning a little, he wasn’t fond of secrets in his Warblers or given recent behaviors, any sort of underhanded play. “WE do not tape and study our competition. Warblers are better sportsman than that... at least we were and if you have stooped to this-”

“WHAT? Artie gave it to me. I got all of these from Artie. New Directions has him and their AV club record their performances so THEY can watch them, Wes. I sometimes help Artie cut a few into video’s for the members who have youtube pages and want them. That’s how I found out.” Jeff instantly cuts the council member off and defends himself. “And I get copies of ones I like or whatever but to listened to because I like their version or vocals. NOT for any other reason and by the way, they aren’t our competition any more.” Jeff reminded slightly offended that Wes would think he’d do anything so underhanded. 

“Maybe this will be a shock to the rest of you but Kurt is my friend and his brother’s are my friends. Artie and I have a lot in common with our love of film, so we sort of bonded over it. Sorry if that bothers you but even if you had wanted I wouldn’t have given you these to use against them.” Nick rubbed his boyfriend’s back trying to calm him down while glaring at their erstwhile leader. Wesley at least had the decency to look ashamed at his assumption.

Thad perked up suddenly, “So if they aren’t competition anymore does that mean we can see these now? I mean you have non competition stuff so performances we’ve never seen right? And some of them you said were of Santana?” It wasn’t a big secret Thad had a bit of crush on the latina. 

“And SongBird too right? You said you had his stuff!” David whips around, the council member having always loved Kurt’s voice and been quite vocal about losing it when they had. Much to Kurt’s boyfriend’s annoyance if the group was honest. David had even been the first to dub Kurt as the Warbler’s Song Bird.

Nick nods grinning, “Ugh, you guys have to see Sam’s favorite. I think he keeps it on his phone. He claims it’s to remind him of the old Kurt, but I think it’s to perve on how fierce Kurt comes off.” Nick snickers gaining a smack from Jeff but a round of wide eyed looks from the other’s in the room. It goes mostly unnoticed how the words cause Sebastian to perk up a little.

“Who first?” Jeff asks, pulling the folder backup revealing a plethora of various vids. Some labeled by song alone, others with name and song. They agree to start with the one that is now the most curious, Sam’s favorite and they are all even more intrigued when they see it’s title is ‘Kurt’s Duet’. 

When Le Jazz Hot is finished the room erupts into applause and cat calls despite the performer not being there. “Oh my GOD! Why did he, how did we not get that?” Wesley yelled flinging his arms out. “We could have- that is insane!” The others were seemingly as blown away.

“Guys at that point he hadn’t really been a target by that Kerofsky guy and ya know, Blaine hadn’t been telling him to tone it down.” Jeff shrugged with a sigh.

“Hold up who said what now?” It was Sebastian sitting up, he had been shocked by what he’d seen on screen as much as some of the other’s in the room. Sure he’d known the countertenor was talented in his own right but he’d never seen it before. More to that he’d never been given the dirty on things that obviously were common knowledge.

“Uh, well not that YOU would care, but Blaine felt that Kurt could be a bit, strong to take. He was just trying to keep him safe. Kurt was pretty you know, OUT. You’ve called him plenty on being stereotypical but he’s sort of toned down since being with Blaine. He doesn’t throw himself out there as much or...”

Shaking his head Sebastian scowled over at Thad who was busy trying to defend Blaine’s behavior. “If he felt like that why the fuck was he dating Kurt?” The others looked around frowning. “Look, it is one thing for me, the guy trying to get into his boyfriend’s pants, to point out his obvious defaults. I think it’s kind of different for the guy dating him, and supposedly in love with him, to do it. How am I the guy in this room who finds that fucked up?” 

“You aren’t the only one Sebastian, but it isn’t exactly our place to say anything. Kurt was happy and loved Blaine. No one wanted to ruin that. It was the first time he seemed really happy after coming to Dalton. You weren’t there, you didn’t know.” Trent snapped at the lacrosse captain. “You don’t get it, Song Bird was close to most of our hearts. It was hard to get close to him because Blaine was just always there but some of us, like Dave and Wes, then Nicky and Jeffy managed to get close enough to let the rest of us get to at least know a bit about him.” The Junior sighed shrugging running his hand through his hair. “I mean come ON, I don’t care what you think, the guy is hot. I’m bi, openly bi and I’d have made a move if I thought I had a shot but it was painfully obvious he only had eyes for our rock star.” 

“It’s not like there weren’t a few guys who wanted to punch Blaine in the face for that whole unsexy fiasco.” Michael smirked remembering with pleasure how he’d fucked the sophomore up in fight club that week. “Myself in particular took great pleasure in kicking his pint sized ass. Ugh, I’ve never even seen anyone as devastated as Kurt was that week. Baby penguin my ass!” The senior scoffed getting a small chorus of agreements. 

“Ok, hang on. I’m pretty sure you’re straight, or at least your girlfriend would say so.” Sebastian blinked feeling like he was falling through some kind of rabbit hole. “What the fuck is going on?”

Wesley looked at David and both began laughing. “Dude, I hate to break it to you, but if you keep your eyes open you’ll get it... Song Bird is the exception to the rule for most of us.” He smirks sitting back chuckling at the absolutely appalled look on Sebastian’s face. “Come on, Jeff, show some more.” He settled down, leaning into Dave most of the other boys getting fairly comfortable. When you spent 90% of your time at an all boys school you became fairly comfortable with platonic male affection. Cuddling amongst the Warblers was not an uncommon thing. 

Chuckling Jeff played some more of his favorites, doing a solo here and there but trying instead to show the comradery and friendship New Directions had. He wanted his fellow Warblers to understand what he already knew. They never stood a chance as long as the group put their all into it. First came Name of Love/Free Your Mind mash up and then a personal favorite Heads Will Roll, which had a few of the guys up and dancing or jamming in their seats. Then Born This way made its way onto the screen and a round of whistles went up as Kurt’s shirt came off revealing his fairly well defined arms.

“Fuck, WHY does he wear so many layers? He hides a really great body.” Marcus tisked gaining him a firm smack with a cushion across the head. “Ow! What? You were thinking it too.” He glared up at Sebastian. “And it’s not like he’s WITH Blaine anymore. Far as I’m concerned Kurt’s up for grabs and the rest of you guys are just jealous at those of us who are out have a chance.” He smirked wiggling his brows and hissing when he got hit with a number of empty cans. 

“Dude, just TRY to get through Finn, Puck and then Sam. Good luck, and that’s not even mentioning the girls. After they find out all the crap Blaine pulled no one is getting near their boy again.” Nick sighed sadly. “Kurt might have to join the priesthood by default.”

“Well that would be a crying shame.” Cliff sighed laughing. “My little brother will never get over the loss.” His 12 year old brother had recently come out sighting his intention to marry one Kurt E. Hummel as his reason, much to the amusement of his siblings and horror of his parents. Kurt was far more popular than he knew amongst the halls of Dalton and the families of the Warblers, twice as much since Burt’s successful run for congress. 

After a number of video’s David finally turns to Nick, “So, lets get down to why we’re really here. You implied you had some information about what we might have in store for us from New Directions? Washington worthy scandals, were your exact words.” He raised a brow believing Nick had been exaggerating

Sitting back against the headboard and pulling his boyfriend against his chest Nick frowns a little, “Where to start?”

“Well, Baby Gate is a good place.” Jeff pipes up, looking up to Nick unaware of the shocked looks on the faces of their fellow Warblers.

Wesley coughs, “I’m sorry did you just say BABY Gate?”

“Yup. See at the time, Quinn was Finn’s girlfriend, but she slept with Puck because she felt fat. Puck was Finn’s best friend. She got pregnant but told Finn it was his baby. Later the truth came out like in the middle of Glee club. I’m pretty sure it was Rachel who told. She was trying to get with Finn.” Nick explained.

“Which leads us to the great Finchel Scandal.” Jeff snickered but was cut off from continuing.

Thad was waving a hand in the air. “I’m sorry, wait. Isn’t Puck living with Finn now? After sexing up his girlfriend and getting her pregnant?”

“Yeah, they made up. I mean if Kurt can forgive them for years of bullying and they’ve both made out with Rachel and Quinn so I guess they share something there. Oh and slept with Santana... I don’t get it but maybe it’s a straight guy thing.” Jeff frowned wrinkling his nose.

Shaking his head and laughing Trent assured the blonde, “Uh, no pretty sure that’s a crazy them thing.”

“Is it me or does New Directions sound really incestuous?” Flint whispered worriedly.

Snorting Nick piped up. “Dude, Sam has dated Santana and Quinn also so I mean, those guys all live together and have all dated the same girls. I think Sam has only escaped Rachel because of Kurt.” 

“Wait, what does Kurt have to do with it?” Sebastian piped up frowning. “You’ve mentioned him and that Sam kid and Kurt like three times tonight.”

Glancing at each other nervously knowing there was only so much they could share the duo sighed, “Kurt and Sam have kind of a close friendship ever since Sam moved in. He’s not weird about Kurt being gay the way Finn was and doesn’t mind listening to him talk about Blaine and his relationship like the other guys do. So they kind of are closer than the other two.” 

They tried to shrug it off but Sebastian could just tell there was more to the story than he was getting. If something were up with Kurt and this Sam kid that could be a problem. Stopping he frowned, wait, why would that be a problem for him? It was not a problem. Sitting back he scowled, nope, not his problem at all.

888

As far as Puck was concerned it was way too early to be up on a Saturday morning but as always he was because once Rachel and her dad’s found out he was avoiding temple due to avoiding his mom they’d insisted on taking him to theirs. He had to admit their place of worship was far more open and accepting than his Mom’s and he often enjoyed himself once he was actually there. That didn’t stop waking up Saturday morning from being fucking horrible. To make matter’s worse Rachel had taken to coming over to ‘ensure he was up and give him a ride’ though she usually by passed him and made straight for Finn’s room to cuddle. 

That morning however Puck was running late, still in the bathroom he heard Rachel check he was awake and then the click of Finn’s door. He moved to dress and over his own singing had never heard her leaving Finn’s room early. It wasn’t until he heard her shriek of “OH MY GOD!” that he realized just where Rachel Berry had wandered. Both Finn and Puck were in the hall instantly looking at one another in panic. Rushing down the stairs toward Kurt’s room.

“Rach, it is way too early for this. Go away.” Kurt muttered pulling a pillow over his head and trying to cuddle back into Sam.

Sam who was openly scowling at the intruder, “OUT. NOW.” He growled, for all of his sweetness and smiles, Sam Evans was not a morning person.

Together Puck and Finn worked to gather the tiny girl out of the basement quietly as possible in hopes of not further irritating the beasts. “Wait, I thought Kurt only wore silk pajamas?” Rachel blinked frowning as she was manhandled up the stairs. Kurt began giggling against the warmth of Sam’s neck, because leave it to Rachel to have **that** be her problem with what she found in his room that morning.

There would be a ‘Come to Jesus’ meeting with the Jewish Princess, again Kurt snickered, at the Hudmel home once temple ended but for now, for now it was early Saturday morning and he was warm getting Sam cuddles. Time to go back to sleep he decided finally settling back down much to Sam’s endless gratitude. 

888

It was Monday and Glee was just settling after the class bell rang when Mr. Schuster turned to his white out board preparing to write out this weeks lesson only to be stopped short by the squeak of sneakers and the snapped out call of, “PORCELAIN!” 

Instantly Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and much to her dismay Mercedes stood up at attention causing a pleased smirk to appear on Coach Sylvester’s face. “At ease Ladies, I’ve come for Hummel.”

“Uh, Sue we’re in the middle of class you can’t just show up and interrupt.” Will sighed shaking his head as he moved toward the offensive woman. “And I’m sure Kurt would like to focus on Glee since we have a competition to prepare for. So if you could just leave and let us get back to our _class_ I’d really appreciate that.” He was trying to be nice.

Sneering Sue have a fake laugh, even throwing her head back, “Oh... you poor greased haired sad little man, don’t be ridiculous. You and your band of rejects won’t win because just like every other year they will choke. Don’t think I haven’t heard about your supposedly star soloist and her **fantastic** showing at her NYADA call.” She tsked with a shake of her head. 

Gaping at the teacher who was openly and actively not only insulting the glee club but insulting and bullying a student, the Warblers watched in awestruck horror as the woman continued. “Now, I have something important to discuss with Lady Hummel here.” Turning to Kurt she plastered a smile on her face. “I can see that the rumors are true from the return of pants so tight they must be giving your ovaries quite a run for their money. Since you’ve finally decided to rid yourself of Bilbo Faggins over here, I would like to cordially invite you back to the Cheerios. Effective immediately. As captain of course and help me take that Nationals trophy again.” Spinning once more making her tennis shoes give an irritating screech she headed for the door. “Now lets go to my office and get you your new uniform, I had something specially made for you.” 

“Uh, Coach as... flattered as I am, I’m not sure returning to Cheerios is the best fit for me.” Kurt tried not to be offended by her earlier words and had kicked Puck for snickering and telling Santana that he was co-opting that name for Blaine from now on.

“Ohh, really. Even if it comes with a coveted letter signed by me for your transcripts?” She raised a brow and all three of the cheerleaders gasped. Sue was notoriously stingey with her recommendation letters.

Grabbing his bag Kurt smiled, “Right! I’ll be back Mr. Shue.” He followed after the cheer coach and could be heard warning. “But I am NOT wearing a skirt. This new uniform better not be a skirt.”

“I think Kurt looks hot in a skirt, why won’t he wear one?” Brittany pouted at Santana. “Wait, does that mean my Dolphin is back on the squad?” Her eyes lit up in excitement as she clapped.

Grinning like a shark, the latina nodded, “Yup. Looks like Twinkerbell is back, can’t wait to see him in uniform again, it looked good on him.” Her brows wiggled.

“Wait, when was Kurt on the Cheerios?” Sam frowned having not been there that year.

Finn shook his head, “Dude, it was before you came, but things got pretty freaky for a while. I can’t believe he’s going back.”

“Wait, Hummel was a cheerleader before?” Trent asked in surprise, this was all news to him. How could Blaine have never told them about that it was certainly something **he’d** brag about if his girlfriend had been one.

“Yeah, Man, he won Nationals that year by singing in French for like ever while cheering. It was crazy.” Mike piped up suddenly. “We all watched it.”

Eyes wide Sebastian choked on his own spit. Kurt was a cheerleader, which in and of itself was just fucking hot, but he sang in FRENCH while cheering? Sebastian was pretty sure he knew what his next wet dream would be about. Glancing round to see if anyone had noticed the slight cough he caught sight of Blaine who was clenching his fists and did not look happy about this new development. Seb raised a brow and wondered why, hadn’t the little guy been the one to break up with Kurt? What could his problem be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 888  
> Songs & Vids used this chapter: in case you'd like to watch!
> 
> Glee - Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=856PV-ZXy_k  
> Glee Thriller Heads Will Roll  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjXkJvCNekE  
> Glee-Born This Way  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18rBn4heThI
> 
> Please remember your comments mean the world to me and help keep this fic alive and at the front of my mind. Thank you for reading! :) ~Tali


	7. Mini Chapter & Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Chapter & Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly felt I needed to post something on this fic before my head exploded in frustration.

Annoyed didn't even describe it. No, annoyed would have been laying in a field of daisies and baby's breath under the sun with a sparkly 100-year-old boyfriend. This, this was the kind of hell on earth that makes Kurt want to kill people and Kurt is a non-violent man. Shaking his head, he claps his hands and pinches the bridge of his nose, "NO! No, no, no... what the... seriously, what have you all been doing? I thought I was getting Sue Sylvester's Cheerios instead I have a mass of sweaty whiny diaper babies who can't dance, can't tumble, and seem completely unable to grip the concept of choreography!" He hollered at the panting mass of red and white before him. Most of the cheer squad had changed into workout gear for practice today because Kurt was handling it personally and they had learned early on that he was just as mean as Sue when it came to practice. Kurt didn't give an inch. If HE could do it, then THEY could do it. "Let's GO AGAIN, LADIES!"

There was a massive groan as some of the cheerleaders fell, one girl, breaking down in tears. "Yo! Glitter Gal, enough we need a freaking water break." Santana growled pulling Brittany from the mass of bodies and towards the water table. She could handle a lot, but no one was going to damage her girl. Glaring at Kurt, she dared him to say anything. Instead, he sighed and waved a hand. 

"Fine, fine! Fifteen-minute break." He rolled his eyes going toward the camera to ensure it was recording everything they were doing so he could review it later. Coach had 'something' to do today, she was really weird lately, so Kurt was in charge of the practice, and he would not let her accuse him of allowing the team to slack. He had decided to record each practice so she could review them and found that when he watched he could catch who needed help and who was finally getting the new routine. When he'd decided to go this route, he really hadn't thought it would be this hard. This choreography was killing them all, he spent an hour in a hot bath each night, and it was starting to dry his skin out, but he wouldn't back down, they were Cheerios, and they would get this or die trying.

888

Well, this is where the author's note will start, as I said Mini chapter. Sorry for that guys. :( I know you hate me right? A YEAR between chapters and then I give you that drabble crap? Ugh, sorry. I am, I've lost chapter 7 a total of 4 times now. I am not kidding. FOUR frakking times. I cried the last time because it was just SO frustrating for me. It's like this story has a curse on it or something. Still, I am back to working on chapter 7 and hoping to post it. I was in two major car accidents since posting chapter 6. In fact, in 2016 I managed to end up hospitalized four times and then in a rehab facility to walk again. I just, yeah... life has sucked a lot, but I'm here and believe it, or not three weeks out of ANOTHER hospital stay/surgery *sigh* so I'm writing and decided if I was going to write anything it had to be Warbling. If Warbling feels a little forced this time around, please forgive me.

As always babies, I love to hear what you think and where you'd like this to go. Feedback keeps this story fresh in my mind and gives me strength to come back each time I post something new. So thank you to everyone who reads and leaves comments, they mean the world to me.


End file.
